Immune system cellular activity is controlled by a complex network of cell surface interactions and associated signaling processes. When a cell surface receptor is activated by its ligand a signal is sent to the cell, and, depending upon the signal transduction pathway that is engaged, the signal can be inhibitory or activatory. For many receptor systems cellular activity is regulated by a balance between activatory signals and inhibitory signals. In some of these it is known that positive signals associated with the engagement of a cell surface receptor by its ligand are downmodulated or inhibited by negative signals sent by the engagement of a different cell surface receptor by its ligand.
The biochemical mechanisms of these positive and negative signaling pathways have been studied for a number of known immune system receptor and ligand interactions. Many receptors that mediate positive signaling have cytoplasmic tails containing sites of tyrosine phosphatase phosphorylation known as immunoreceptor tyrosine-based activation motifs (ITAM). A common mechanistic pathway for positive signaling involves the activation of tyrosine kinases which phosphorylate sites on the cytoplasmic domains of the receptors and on other signaling molecules. Once the receptors are phosphorylated, binding sites for signal transduction molecules are created which initiate the signaling pathways and activate the cell. The inhibitory pathways involve receptors having immunoreceptor tyrosine based inhibitory motifs (ITIM) which, like the ITAMs, are phosphorylated by tyrosine kinases. Receptors having these motifs are involved in inhibitory signaling because these motifs provide binding sites for tyrosine phosphatases which block signaling by removing tyrosine from activated receptors or signal transduction molecules. While many of the details of the activation and inhibitory mechanisms are unknown, it is clear that functional balance in the immune system depends upon opposing activatory and inhibitory signals.
One example of immune system activity that is regulated by a balance of positive and negative signaling is B cell proliferation. The B cell antigen receptor is a B cell surface immunoglobulin which, when bound to antigen, mediates a positive signal leading to B cell proliferation. However, B cells also express Fc.gamma. RIIb1, a low affinity IgG receptor. When an antigen is part of an immune complex with soluble immunoglobulin, the immune complex can bind B cells by engaging both the B cell antigen receptor via the antigen and Fc.gamma. RIIb1 via the soluble immunoglobulin. Co-engagement of the Fc.gamma. RIIb1 with the B cell receptor complex downmodulates the activation signal and prevents B cell proliferation. Fc.gamma. RIIb1 receptors contain ITIM motifs which are thought to deliver inhibitory signals to B cells via interaction of the ITIMs with tyrosine phosphatases upon co-engagement with B cell receptors.
The cytolytic activity of Natural Killer (NK) cells is another example of immune system activity which is regulated by a balance between positive signals that initiate cell function and inhibitory signals which prevent the activity. The receptors that activate NK cytotoxic activity are not fully understood. However, if the target cells express cell-surface MHC class I antigens for which the NK cell has a specific receptor, the target cell is protected from NK killing. These specific receptors, known as Killer Inhibitory Receptors (KIRs) send a negative signal when engaged by their MHC ligand, downregulating NK cell cytotoxic activity.
KIRs belong to the immunoglobulin superfamily or the C-type lectin family (see Lanier et al., Immunology Today 17:86-91, 1996). Known human NK KIRs are members of the immunoglobulin superfamily and display differences and similarities in their extracellular, transmembrane and cytoplasmic regions. A cytoplasmic domain amino acid sequence common to many of the KIRs is an ITIM motif having the sequence YxxL/V. In some cases, it has been shown that phosphorylated ITIMs recruit tyrosine phosphatases which dephosphorylate molecules in the signal transduction pathway and prevent cell activation (see Burshtyn et al., Immunity 4-77-85, 1996). The KIRs commonly have two of these motifs spaced apart by 26 amino acids [YxxL/V(x).sub.26YxxL/V]. At least two NK cell receptors, each specific for a human leukocyte antigen (HLA) C allele (an MHC class 1 molecule), exist as an inhibitory and an activatory receptor. These receptors are highly homologous in the extracellular portions, but have major differences in their transmembrane and cytoplasmic portions. One of the differences is the appearance of the ITIM motif in the inhibitory receptor and the lack of the ITIM motif in the activating receptor (see Biassoni et al., Journal. Exp. Med, 183:645-650, 1996).
An immunoreceptor expressed by mouse mast cells, gp4981, also a member of the immunoglobulin superfamily, is known to downregulate cell activation signals and contains a pair of ITIM motifs. gp49B1 shares a high degree of homology with human KIRs (Katz et al., Cell Biology, 93: 10809-10814, 1996). Mouse NK cells also express a family of immunoreceptors, the Ly49 family, which contain the ITIM motif and function in a manner similar to human KIRs. However, the Ly49 immunoreceptors have no structural homology with human KIRs and contain an extracellular C-type lectin domain, making them a member of the lectin superfamily of molecules (see Lanier et al., Immunology Today 17:86-91, 1996).
Clearly, the immune system activatory and inhibitory signals mediated by opposing kinases and phosphatases are very important for maintaining balance in the immune system. Systems with a predominance of activatory signals will lead to autoimmunity and inflammation. Immune systems with a predominance of inhibitory signals are less able to challenge infected cells or cancer cells. Isolating new activatory or inhibitory receptors is highly desirable for studying the biological signal(s) transduced via the receptor. Additionally, identifying such molecules provides a means of regulating and treating diseased states associated with autoimmunity, inflammation and infection.
For example engaging a newly discovered cell surface receptor having ITIM motifs with an agonistic antibody or ligand can be used to downregulate a cell function in disease states in which the immune system is overactive and excessive inflammation or immunopathology is present. On the other hand, using an antagonistic antibody specific to the receptor or a soluble form of the receptor can be used to block the interaction of the cell surface receptor with the receptor's ligand to activate the specific immune function in disease states associated with suppressed immune function. Conversely, since receptors lacking the ITIM motif send activatory signals once engaged as described above, the effect of antibodies and soluble receptors is the opposite of that just described.